My Jurassic Park
by Luckless-Havisham
Summary: Okay, so this is basically my version of Jurassic Park with my O.C.'s in it and stuff. Sooo...enjoy! Oh, and, Jurassic Park is not mine, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, this is my first story. Be kind. D 

Jurassic Park: My version (I know, great title)

It was a raptor. Dr. Alan Grant could see that now. The teeth, the vertebrae, the

skeletal structure in general. All pointed to raptor. "What you got there?" came Ellie Sattler's voice from behind him. Grant turned to face her. "Another raptor," he said. Ellie grinned. "Good," she said. "This increases our chances for more funding."

Just then, honking could be heard along with rock music, interrupting the sweet silence of the dig sight. Grant and Ellie turned to see a Jeep drive up over the hill. It parked as the 2 young passengers stood up. Ellie laughed slightly. "It's the twins," she said, but Grant could already see that. Fourteen year old Kaitlin and Mathew Basler frequently visited the dig sights, due to the fact they were aspiring paleontologists. Sort of. Kait stood up, making a peace sign, sticking her tongue out. Mat stood up and soluted them with the cherry sucker he had in him mouth. They got out and ran over to them. "Hey, Grant, Ellie," Kait said. "Sup," was all Mat said.

Grant smiled. He couldn't help it. He liked the twins. They weren't like other kids Grant had met. For example, the first question most kids asked him was," Do you really believe dinosaurs evolved into birds?" followed by a bombardment of other questions. The _only _question the twins, Kait, to be specific, had asked was, " Who did the photography?" Kait was into photography.

"Hey, what's with your clothes?" Ellie asked. Grant looked and noticed the twin's clothes were different. Instead of a T-shirt and jeans, which was the norm, the twins were wearing clothes that looked like they had been bought at a G.I. Joe garage sale. The only things that were the same were the head excesories. Matt was still wearing his banana yellow with a bubble-gum pink front hat. Kait still had her red and white polka-dot headband. Both twins had shaggy red hair and green eyes.

"Mom and dad sent us to military school," explained Kait. , frowning. "Why?" Ellie asked. Mat said, "We tried to excavate the back yard in search of dinosaur bones." Grant sighed. The twins could be a bit dumb at times. "Did you find any?" Grant asked. The twins said nothing.

Kait looked over to where the other paleontologists where digging. "What'd you find?" she asked. Ellie said, "Veloceraptor." Both twins' eyes widened. "Really?" exclaimed Mat. Grant nodded. "Who's doing the photography?" Kait demanded. "Umm…no one," Grant replied. Kait started running for the Jeep. "I'll get my camera bag!" she yelled.

Mat, ignoring her, said, "Why aren't you guys photographing the dig?" Grant groaned, rolling his eyes. Ellie smiled and said, "We're trying this new computer program that let's us see the complete skeleton before we excavate it. Apparently it's more efficient than digging and taking photographs." "Apparently," Grant said. Mat laughed and said, "Dr. Grand and computers. This will be good."

Ellie asked, "Hey, Mat, whose Jeep is that?" Mat turned to face the Jeep, which Kait was getting into. "Oh, it's mom and dad's," he said. "And they let you drive it?" Mat turned red. "Umm…they don't really know," he said.

Grant was just about to say something when someone yelled, "Dr. Grant, we're ready to try again." Grant sighed. "I hate computers," he said. "The feelings mutual," Ellie agreed. As the two started walking towards the computer, Mat said, "I'll go get Kait." Grant turned to him and said, "Don't think you're off the hook Mr. I'm-gonna-drive-without-even-a-permit!" "Yeah, whatever," Mat called over his shoulder as he ran toward his Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, everybody ready?" They were just about to start up Thumper, the new computer program they were using. "No," said Grant. "But go ahead." Two paleontologists stood on top of Thumper and set it off. There was a loud boom, and a cloud of dust rose from where Thumper stood.

"Sweet sugar cookies!" Kait yelled, due to the fact the wind was blowing the dust into her face. She started to let out a wonderful strain of swear words, when her aunt yelled, "Kaitlin Dahlia Basler!!! You want to think before saying what you were about to?" "Thinking is a little hard for Kait," Mat said, getting him a dirty look from Kait. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, that's enough," said Joe, the guy at the computer. "Let's see if we can actually get a picture." Joe played around with the computer for a few minutes. During this time Kait and Mat joined Grant and Ellie by the computer. Kait was still spitting out dirt. "You okay?" asked Ellie. "Yeah," said Kait. "I just feel like a dust bunny." "You look like one to," said Mat. "This'll make a get picture." Mat was an artist.

"Alright, we got something," said Joe. Everyone stared at the screen. A blurry picture appeared, becoming clearer the more Joe pressed the buttons. Soon a clear picture of a raptor appeared on the screen. "Look at that," Joe exclaimed. "A few more years technology and we won't even have to dig anymore." "Where's the fun in that?" Grant asked. "I don't know," said Kait. "It would be nice to see dinosaur bones without getting bit by a snake." "Kait, you would get bit by a snake anyhow," Grant retorted. Kait had no comeback.

Grant leaned forward and pointed at the screen. "Look at that bone structure," he said. As he pointed this out, he touched the computer. The screen suddenly blurred. "Dr. Grant touched it," Ellie said, laughing. "Why are we not surprised?" asked Mat. Once the screen was fixed, Grant continued to examine the picture. "Just imagine how these guys learned to fly." The group of people chuckled slightly. Grant looked at them. "What?" he said. "So maybe raptors do resemble modern day birds more than lizards. Look at the pelvic bone. Backwards, like a bird. Vertebrae are hollow, just like a bird's. And the word raptor even means, 'Bird of prey." Grant had a point.

" That thing doesn't look very scary," came a voice from the back of the group. Grant made his way to the speaker: a boy, maybe about 11. He was kind of pudgy, wearing a T-shirt, shorts, and a ball cap. "Excuse me?" said Grant. The kid said, "That doesn't look very scary. More like a 6-foot turkey." This got another laugh from the crowd.

"Really," said Grant. He began to circle the boy. "Just imagine being out in the jungle while these things were alive. You may be walking in a field when you see him. And you stand absolutely still, because you think his vision is based off of movement, like a t-rex, but no. You stare at him, and he stares right back at you. And that's when the attack comes, not from the front, but from the side,' Grant brought his 2 index fingers together, making a whooshing noise, ' by 2 raptors you didn't even know where there." Grant brought out his fossilized raptor claw. "And they're not gonna go for your jugular like a lion. No, they're gonna get you here, or here,' Grant slashed the boy around his middle with the claw, 'or maybe right in your belly, spilling out your intestines. The point is, you are alive while they're eating you. So have some respect."

The boy, whose eyes where wide now, nodded. "Okay," he said. As Grant walked away, he heard Kait ask the boy, "Hey, aren't you the kid we gave a swirly to last year?" Ellie joined Grant, walking with him. "You want to have one of _those_?" he asked. "Well, not _that_ kid, but yeah," Ellie replied. "I don't like kids," Grant said. "You like the twins," retorted Ellie. Grant just grunted. Ellie continued. "Besides, what's wrong with kids?" Grant said, "They're messy, expensive, and they smell!" "They do not!" exclaimed Ellie. "Some kids smell! Baby's smell!" Grant said.

Ellie was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a loud whirring noise. The two turned. A helicopter was landing near the dig site. "Not good," muttered Grant. The wind would cause the partially dug up skeleton to erode. Ellie and Grant ran towards the helicopter. "Cover up the skeleton!" they were yelling to the others. The diggers grabbed tarps, trash bags, anything they could to cover up the fossil. One man took off his shirt. Grant went up to the front of the helicopter. He was waving his hands wildly, but the pilot just signaled toward the trailer behind Grant.

Grant ran into the trailer. An elderly man dressed in white was getting into Grant's refrigerator. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Grant yelled. The man turner around, popping the cork off of a bottle of Champaign. "Hey, we were saving that!" Grant yelled. "For today, I guarantee it," the man replied with a Scottish accent. Grant went up to him, menacingly. "Look, I don't know who you think you are-" he started but the man interrupted him. "John Hammond," he said, shaking the finger Grant had been pointing at him.

"John… John Hammond?" Grant stuttered. This was the man who had been funding them for the last four years. The door swung open. "Okay, who's the jerk?" Ellie demanded upon entering. "Um… Ellie, this is John Hammond," Grant said. Ellie, realizing who it was shook Hammond's hand. Grant said, "This is paleobotonist Ellie Sattler." "Charmed," Hammond said. "Now, what is this about?" Grant asked. Hammond started pouring glasses of the Champaign.

"I own an island,' he said, 'just off the coast of Coasta Rica. There, I've set up sort of a biological preserve. The exhibits there would make my one in Kenya look like a petting zoo. They're guaranteed to astound and delight children." "What are those?" Grant asked. He meant the exhibits, but Ellie said, "Small versions of adults sweetie." Hammond said, "I want you to come and see them." "What are they?" Grant asked. Hammond smiled slightly. "Let's just say they're right up your ally," he said. " So how about this weekend?"


End file.
